


The Plauge Doctors "usual " day

by Realfairygirl



Series: Abnormality down time [3]
Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realfairygirl/pseuds/Realfairygirl
Summary: I have an obsession with him so there will be plenty of fan-fictions about him on my account. anyway enjoy this little thing i did.
Relationships: Plague Doctor (lobotomy corporation) / The Silent Orchestra (Lobotomy corporation)
Series: Abnormality down time [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921045
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	The Plauge Doctors "usual " day

The Plague Doctor gets up as he usually does and goes of to pester his usual abnormality's most of his time he spends it wondering if all abnormality's hated him still. They usually do . First on his list pester Der Freischütz for the fifth time this week

As he's walking over there he spots not only Der Freischütz but also Funeral of the Dead Butterflies and Little Red Riding Hooded Mercenary , and walks away from that he thinks it's way better not to be involved with that situation. Red tended to be quite aggressive.

He kept walking looking for someone to talk to , and stumbles across the Silent Orchestra "well ,well, well hello cutie~ "

The Silent Orchestra stands there staring at The Plague Doctor for a moment remembering the letter he wrote to him a few weeks ago about how "sexy " he looked weather or not it was him trying to get attention from him or that he actually loved him was another thing he pondered in silence. He could talk he just chose not to he saw no need in responding to this situation . If he talked he'd only be worse than he is right now

" Aw what's the matter cat got your tongue again sweetie . Come on talk to me please , I love your sweet voice~" the Plague Doctor really did want to talk to him . Today he thought he'd try to confess to him .

The Silent Orchestra realizes that not talking is making him worse but at the same time. He knew he'd be worse if he talked. Either way he couldn't win.

He had to say something to him or he'd just keep up his flirty mannerism for hours. I finally responded to the Plague Doctor even though he didn't really want to he'd much rather play his music and have done with him however if he plays music , yet again he'd become worse " fine what , can you possibly want with me you have been following me so much and I want you to stop"

"Oh there it is . I love it when you talk tell me do you know how I feel? how about I tell you ? You have the letter riiigghht?~"

"Yes I have that questionable letter you sent me two weeks ago , I read it despite Red telling me not too . I don't understand why you'd send this to me "

"Oh I sent more letters than just one , after awhile I assumed you weren't getting them like my other letters weren't coming I got nothing so I kept writing~"

"Oh I wonder why you're letters didn't get to me . Jacob was intercepting them " he knew when he said this he definitely will be annoyed instead of being flirty.

"WHAT ON EARTH HE RUINS THE HEART FELT LETTERS I WRITE BECAUSE I ACTUALLY LOVE YOU! " He runs off after a second he realized what he just said. He keeps running because he knows if he explained himself it would probably end up in him flirting badly with him and not saying his true feelings. 

The Silent Orchestra stares at him realizing his idea love is very strange , and his ideas of fun include flirting with whoever he feels like , however he admitted in a fit of rage he actually love's him . That means that he is capable of love. Even if it's not completely normal he's capable to care about others more than himself, or his other form he becomes. 

By now he's at the other end of the corridor yelling at Jacob about why the hell he's taken his letters away . While he also wonders how badly he's affected the Silent Orchestra. With what he said.

Later on that day*

"Red can I talk to you? "

"What on earth do you want! to talk about who you want fuck!? "

"No Red-" Red cuts in

"Oh ? He found out didn't he you "accidentally" yelled you loved him didn't you! "

"How did you know"

"I hear you're slutty ass from a mile away your , voice is so fucking annoying because all you want is someone to kiss you ! Isn't it "

"No Red all I want is for someone to actually listen to me none does anymore- "

"I wonder why" Red sounded very sarcastic

"Red please stop being so sarcastic I just want to know does he hate me know"

"How the hell should I know he's been in his room all day playing music, just go see him you slut it's what you want this is your idea , of fun anyway pissing me of . Leave me the fuck alone bird man and Der while you're at it he's fucking taken" Red walks of

"Dammit , whatever-"

Red from down the hallway " I know you'd still go after him slut !'

The Plague Doctor walks of to the continent area of T-01-31 and for the first time actually knocks on the door.

The music from within stops "Who is it "

"It's me the Plague Doctor"

"I wondered when you'd show up " he opens the door

"You knew I'd come back? "

"Considering you did yell it out accidentally "

"Well , yes I do l-love you I'm - " the Silent Orchestra kisses him "I can't believe you just -"

"Plague Doctor , you have to believe it , look I really care about you , I just didn't say because I know how you are everyone, does think you only want one thing. think they'd want me to do that?"

"I - I do believe it now , can I stay with you now then "

"Of course you can my Doctor "

The Plague Doctor hugs him and the silent orchestra hugs him back.


End file.
